


Of Bite Marks and Showers

by Raequaza



Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Public Sex, Shower Sex, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 00:46:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raequaza/pseuds/Raequaza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on summer vacation, everyone decides to have a fun day at the pool. While their friends are in the pool, Haruka and Makoto have some fun on their own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Bite Marks and Showers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [caffeinekitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeinekitty/gifts).



> Part 2 of my birthday gift for CK! <3 This was also harder to write.

Summer break was upon the students of Iwatobi and Samezuka high schools. The Iwatobi group, plus Rin and Aiichirou, were all hanging out at the Iwatobi pool, simply enjoying the bright summer day. Normally, it wasn’t allowed for students to be in the pool unsupervised, however Ms. Amakata pulled some strings to allow this one day of unsupervised fun. Gou was even swimming with the boys; Rin only comfortable with Gou in a bikini near boys because he knew that his friends wouldn’t ogle her. Nagisa was trying to teach Rei another stroke, yet again, and it was as effective as the first time; meaning Rei was still sinking to the bottom of the pool.  
            Haruka was just floating on his back, unfazed by anything around him. Rin had only challenged him to one race, and that was it, focusing more on helping Nagisa teach Rei the front crawl, or swimming laps for fun with Nitori. Makoto was sitting on the edge of the pool, feet in the water, watching Haru float around. He had his swimsuit on, but he enjoyed watching his friends have fun; relishing in the fact that they were all friends now, with some added new ones. He turned his head to watch Rin try and explain the theory of the front crawl to Rei, when he saw Haruka jerk into a standing position. He was in the water and at Haruka’s side in moments. Rin, who had noticed his friends’ movement, snorted lightly. “Haru, did you fall asleep?”  
            Makoto gave Haruka a worried glance. He shrugged, looking away. “I was having a good dream.”  
            Makoto noticed the sudden closeness of the raven-haired male; fingers intertwining under the water. “What was the dream about?”  
            Haru didn’t answer, but Makoto understood. He felt Haru’s fingers ghost near the waistband of his legskin. There was a hint of a sly smile on his lover’s face, but it was too quick for anyone else to see. Haru closed his eyes and resumes floating in the water again, only opening an eye to look at Makoto. A look that read _I might need some extra convincing to leave the water though._  
            Makoto laughed and decided to do a few lazy laps himself, before he decided to deal with Haru. He climbed back onto the pool deck and made his way to his towel and water bottle. He knew Haru had been watching him swim, and he knew he was being watched by Haru now. It was no surprise that he wanted his lover’s attention, especially after knowing which direction his thoughts were in. He dried off a bit, not planning on going back in the water again in fear of being a little more than affectionate to Haru in front of his friends, and took a sip of his water. He wasn’t paying attention, but noticed that he spilled some water out of the side of his mouth. Some girls that Makoto hadn’t noticed before giggled, and waved lightly at Makoto. Makoto blushed and put down his water bottle, looking down at the pool deck.  
            Haruka had noticed, watched the trail of water that flowed down Makoto’s jaw, and then noticed the girls giggling near his embarrassed lover. Makoto headed to the change room, and he opted to follow. He paid little attention to Rei’s yelp, nor Gou’s scolding of Nagisa and Rin. He was focused on Makoto, and Makoto alone. Makoto’s back was turned to him when he entered the change room, so he silently walk up behind his lover and wrap his arms around his waist, kissing his well defined back. Girls, Gou included, swooned over Makoto’s back muscles. He understood where they were coming from, and even though he wouldn’t ever think of himself as overly possessive of his lover, he certainly left marks on Makoto’s back every chance he got; much like he was doing now. He left a few small marks in various places on his back, with Makoto trying to hold back his voice so as not to let the others know what they were up to.  
            When he was released, Makoto turned around and kissed Haruka gently. Haru wrapped his arms around his neck, and pressed harder into the kiss, grinding his hips slowly against his brunette lover’s. Makoto pulled back, looking torn. “Haruka-,” another crushing kiss, “-the others are-,” Haruka’s fingers made their way to his waistband yet again. “-outside!”  
            Haruka huffed pulling back. Makoto couldn’t help but think how cute he looked, even if he was trying to jump him while his friends were within hearing distance. He didn’t notice Haruka grab onto his wrist until he was being tugged into the shower. They went to the stall at the very back and Haruka closed them in, turning the shower on. Makoto traced Haruka’s jaw with his thumb. “I like it when you’re a little possessive.”  
            Haruka frowned and pushed him against the wall. “I’m not possessive.....”  
            Makoto wouldn’t convince him otherwise, he was too adorable to even try. Only Haruka could be adorable and sexy at the same time. He leaned down and kissed the blue eyed boy. He started gently, but that only lasted until Haruka’s slick tongue licked his bottom lip. He moved his hands down and grabbed Haru’s hips, pulling him closer. Haruka continued to rub himself against Makoto, earning a groan from the taller male. He broke their kiss. “We really should wait until we get to your place.”  
            Haruka nipped his neck. “Nagisa will demand to come over with the others,” he moved down and nipped close to his nipple. “You have to go home tonight to watch the twins,” Haruka got on his knees and trailed his hands down Makoto’s chest to meet his legskin, making sure to have eye contact with his boyfriend. “We only have now.”  
            Makoto was going to say something, but Haru sucked his half hard erection through his legskin, and that was it for rational thought. Haru pulled down his legskin and licked up the hit length, sucking the tip when he reached the top. Makoto pushed his head against the wall and moaned out, trying not to thrust roughly into Haruka’s hot mouth.  
            “Makoto, don’t hold back,” he made a dark hickey just below his lover’s navel. “I want you to fuck my mouth with your massive cock.”  
            Makoto sputtered, flushing. “H-Haru!!”  
            It wasn’t often that dirty talk came from either of them, but it always had quite the effect on Makoto when Haruka did so. Haru engulfed him again, this time going all the way to the base before coming back up. Makoto decided to listen to Haru and took his head in his hands before thrusting shallowly into Haruka’s mouth. His lover moaned, causing vibrations to run down his length. He looked down to watch his cock slide in and out of Haruka’s hot mouth. Glancing down further, he noticed Haruka’s jammers down around his ankles, yet Haru wasn’t paying attention to his own growing need. Makoto pulled Haruka back, and tugged him up. He turned them around and pushed the smaller male against the wall he had been against. He attacked Haruka’s neck, leaving marks all the way down both sides, and his shoulders. He didn’t care if everyone stared, he wanted them to know Haruka was his, and his alone.  
            He felt a bottle be places in his hand; a small bottle of lube; he hadn’t even noticed Haruka grab it from his bag. He grabbed Haruka by the hips again and flipped him so his back was to him. He kissed lightly down his back, leaving only one mark at the very base of his spine. He tugged Haru’s jammers further down his legs; which he managed to completely get off only with Haruka’s help. He sat on the ground, completely removed his own swimwear and moved so that he was directly in front of Haruka’s leaking erection. He took the hard flesh in his mouth, while slipping one lubed finger in his lover’s tight hole. Haru cried out at the dual stimulation, legs visibly shaking. Makoto withdrew from his flushed lover. “You need to be quite, Haru-chan.”  
            Haru yanked on his hair. “Don’t call me cha-Ahn!”  
            Makoto had taken that moment to take him back into his mouth. Makoto noticed his legs starting to give, so he pulled his fingers out and guided his legs over his shoulders. There wasn’t much to grab onto so Haruka gripped onto hair. Makoto slipped two fingers into Haru, thrusting slowly. This position was a little difficult as it didn’t give Makoto a lot of room to move his head, but he made it work by taking Haru as deep as he could without gagging. After Makoto had inserted a third finger, Haruka manoeuvred himself so that his cock popped free from Makoto’s mouth. “I want you in me.”  
            Haruka moved to slip his feet off Makoto’s shoulders, but Makoto gripped his legs and held him there. With a small smirk, he stood up; Haru hanging on tightly. He turned them around so Haru’s back was against the wall again, and slipped Haruka down from his shoulders, ankles resting on his shoulder. He only held Haru with one hand as he lubed up his throbbing erection and pushed into this lover. The position made Haruka that much tighter around him, almost making it hard to thrust into him. After a while of shallow thrusts, Haruka felt it wasn’t enough and moved so his legs were around Makoto’s waist, pushing him in deeper. Arms wrapped around his torso, dull nails digging in his back as he thrust quickly into his lover.  
            As soon as he hit Haruka’s sweet spot, he came in spurts on Makoto’s toned stomach. He thrust a few more times before he came inside Haruka, gripping his ass tightly as he filled him. He didn’t pull out right away; instead he wrapped his arms around Haru and kissed him gently everywhere he could. “I love you.”  
            He didn’t need Haru to respond, he could see how he felt in those calm ocean blue eyes. He pulled out and kissed Haruka sweetly on the lips. Haru whined at the loss of contact, hiding his face in Makoto’s shoulder. He moved his legs from around Makoto to stand on his own two feet, lightly humming at the feeling of cum dripping out of his ass. Makoto flushed, and moved to grab some soap from the dispenser to clean Haruka off. He took his time, making sure to clean his lover all over. Haruka moved to wash Makoto’s hair, also wanting to take care of Makoto the way he always took care of him.  
            Once they were clean, they slipped their respective swimwear back on and headed into the change room. Makoto put his towel around his shoulders before grabbing Haru’s towel and drying his hair. “I can do that...”  
            Makoto leaned forward a bit to kiss his forehead. “I know.”  
            He continued on, drying his love off before drying himself. He sat down on the bench to reach his ankles better, but received a lap full of boyfriend instead. He knew Haruka would never admit it out loud, but he always had to have after sex cuddles. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and pulled him even closer, kissing the side of his neck. Haruka hummed, just enjoying being in Makoto’s large embrace.  
            It was a while before either of them spoke, but Haruka was the first to break the silence. “Makoto?”  
            He had been softly massaging Haruka’s hips. “Hm?”  
            Haruka turned and looked up at his lover, eye shining. “Next time we should do it in the pool.”  
            Makoto blinked then laughed, ruffling Haru’s disheveled hair. “Maybe when there are less people in it.”

Nagisa had his ear pressed to the door, listening in. Smiling, he pulled back and wandered back over to the group, who were all at the very far end of the pool. “They’ve stopped.”  
            Everyone let out a sigh. Rin pushed hair out of his face. “Honestly, you think that at least Makoto would have the decency to wait until they were completely alone.”  
            Nagisa cannon-balled into the pool; earning a squawk of disdain from Rei, who got a face full of water. He giggled and latched onto the taller boys arm. “Ah that’s nothing, you should hear what Rei-chan and I did in the change room last time we were at your schoo-,”  
            Rei cupped a hand over Nagisa’s mouth as Rin covered his sister’s ears. “N-Nagisa-kun! Please refrain from revealing such personal information!”  
            “Especially not in front of my little sister!”  
            Gou swatted his hands away. “Oh please Onii-chan, it’s not like I’m innocent minded. I do happen to recall an instance where I came home from Hana-chan’s and you and Ai-kun were-,”  
            Nitori flushed and Rin yanked his sister down under the water before she could continue her sentence. Gou came back up splashing water at her brother, as Nagisa cackled from the side. None of them noticed Haru or Makoto come back out on the pool deck fully dressed, but it didn’t matter, they quietly snuck back into the change room to grab their things. They headed out together, walking home holding hands as they usually did. They’d try and get a bit more alone time before anyone noticed they were gone and came bounding over to Haruka’s house to complain about them disappearing. 


End file.
